Juliet Burke
| Name=Juliet Burke | Alter=unbekannt | Herkunft=Miami | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Forscherin auf dem Gebiet der Fruchtbarkeitsmedizin | Familie=Rachel Carlson - Schwester Julian Carlson - Neffe Edmund Burke - Ex-Mann | Darsteller=Elizabeth Mitchell | Synchronsprecher=Andrea Aust | Kleidung=Kleidung von Juliet Burke }} Dr. Juliet Burke (geb. Carlson) ist ein Mitglied der Anderen und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode auf. Sie scheint mit ihrer Untertanenpflicht (besonders auch mit Bens autoritärer Position) offenbar irgendwie unglücklich zu sein. Sie lebt in der Siedlung der Anderen, bis die Anderen die Siedlung aufgeben. Zur Strafe für den Mord an Danny Pickett und den Versuch, Ben zu ermorden hat sie ein Brandzeichen erhalten. Nach dem Auffbruch der Anderen bleibt sie zurück, um das Camp der Überlebenden zu infiltrieren. Juliet ist eine ruhige, intelligente Frau mit einem medizinischen Hintergrund. Sie scheint eine zentrale Figur in den Aktivitäten der Anderen zu sein. Sie kann gefährlich sein, was deutlich wird, als sie versucht Jack dazu zu bewegen, Ben während eines medizinischen Eingriffs zu töten. Vor der Insel Juliet machte ihren Bachelor of Science an der Florida State University in Tallahassee. Ebenso ihren Doktor an der Miami Central University. Bevor sie auf die Insel kam, arbeitete sie am "Miami Central Universitiy Research Lab" (ein Labor, das sich der Erforschung der weiblichen Fruchtbarkeit widmet). Der Leiter des Institutes war ihr Ex-Ehemann Edmund Burke. Sie ging ihren Forschungen nach, in dem sie ihrer krebsleidenen Schwester, die eigentlich durch die Chemotherapie unfruchtbar geworden ist, regelmäßige Spritzen mit gestohlener Medizin aus dem Labor verabreichte. beim Meeting kennen.]] Eines Tages nimmt Juliet an einem Meeting mit Dr. Alpert von Mittelos Bioscience teil, der ihr eine Slideshow über ihre Einrichtung in Portland/Oregon zeigt, in der Hoffnung, sie als Leiterin für sein Team hochqualifizierter Leute gewinnen zu können. Sein Argument, dass das Projekt privat finanziert ist und sie absolut freie Hand in ihren Forschungsarbeiten hätte, lockt Juliet, sie fragt jedoch, warum man gerade an ihr interessiert sind. Alpert erwähnt Juliets Forschungserfolge (es ist ihr gelungen, eine männliche Feldmaus zu schwängern) und ist offensichtlich beeindruckt von ihrer Arbeit. Juliet lehnt das Angebot mit der Begründung ab, dass ihr Ex-Mann das nicht zulassen würde. Er bittet sie, eine CT-Aufnahme zu begutachten. Juliet schätzt, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Unterleib handelt, vermutlich um eine unfruchtbare Patientin in ihren Siebzigern. Dann wird ihr jedoch gesagt, dass diese Frau in Wirklichkeit erst 26 Jahre alt ist und sie die Chance hätte, diesen Fall zu erforschen, wenn sie mit ihnen arbeitete. Juliet beginnt daraufhin zu weinen und erklärt, dass ihr Exmann Edmund sie niemals gehen lassen würde. (Hier tritt nun eine nicht außer Acht zu lassende Frage auf: Warum ist Juliet so abhängig von ihrem Exmann? Warum würde er sie nicht gehen lassen? Ist sie ihm etwas schuldig?) Sie scherzt noch, dass er, damit sie die Universität verlassen könne, mindestens "von einem Bus überfahren werden müsse". Entschuldigungen stammelnd verlässt sie den Raum. Sie sagt von sich, dass sie keine Führernatur ist. Wieder zu Hause erzählt Juliet ihrer Schwester von dem Gespräch und ihrem Gefühl versagt zu haben. Dann erfährt sie schockiert, dass sie keineswegs versagt hat und Rachel tatsächlich schwanger ist. Die Verpackung und Anleitungen zu einem Schwangerschaftstest liegen auf dem Tisch. Mit dem Entschluss, dass das Einzige was nun zählt ist, dass Rachel wieder gesund wird, umarmen sie sich und gemeinsam überlegen sie, Edmund zu konfrontieren. Juliet trifft Edmund vor dem Labor als er gerade mit seiner Mutter telefoniert. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Rachel schwanger ist, verweigert aber ihre Zustimmung zur Zusammenarbeit und Tests an ihrer Schwester. Als Edmund noch mit ihr diskutiert, tritt er einen Schritt zurück auf die Straße und wird tatsächlich von einem Bus erfasst und getötet. Im Leichenschauhaus, wo Juliet die Identität ihres Ex-Mannes bestätigen soll, erstatten ihr Richard Alpert und Ethan Rom erneut einen Besuch ab und fragen sie ein weiteres Mal, ob sie sich nicht ihrer Forschungsgruppe anschließen wolle. (Juliet erinnert sich an ihre Worte und den seltsamen "Zufall", dass Edmund tatsächlich von einem Bus überfahren wurde.) Sie solle der Sache sechs Monate geben und wäre damit rechtzeitig zur Geburt ihrer Nichte/ihres Neffen wieder in Miami. Juliet ist geschockt und fragt, woher sie von der Schwangerschaft wissen. Alpert erklärt ihr, dass sie sehr gründlich in ihrem Rekrutierungsprozess sind. Sie fragt, ob sie ihre Schwester nach Portland mitnehmen kann, aber Alpert erklärt ihr, dass es schwer werden könnte, in einer so weit abgelegenen Einrichtung für ihre Behandlung zu sorgen und räumt ein, dass sie sich "nicht direkt in Portland" befinde. im Wartebereich von Herarat Aviation.]] Später, nachdem Juliet sich von Rachel verabschiedet hat und ihr versprochen hat, rechtzeitig zur Geburt zurück zu sein, wird sie von Richard Alpert gebeten, ein Glas Orangensaft zu trinken, welcher mit einem Beruhigungsmittel versetzt ist, um sie auf die Reise zur Mittelos Einrichtung vorzubereiten. Sie zögert und Alpert erklärt ihr, dass er glaubt, sie habe eine Gabe und sie sie allein deshalb angeheuert haben, weil sie glauben, dass ihre Fähigkeiten einzigartig sind. Sie trinkt den Orangensaft daraufhin in einem Zug und wird schnell bewusstlos. Auf der Insel Bevor sie auf die Überlebenden trifft begrüßt Juliet auf der Insel]] Juliet erwacht in einem U-Boot, gefesselt auf einem Bett. Ethan kommt herein und macht ihr die Fesselschnallen ab und erklärt, die Fahrt wäre sehr holperig gewesen. Draußen am Steg sieht Juliet zum ersten mal die Insel, und am Steg erwartet Ben bereits ihre Ankunft. Juliet geht dort erneut ihren Forschungen nach und führt Tests an Schwangeren durch. Doch alle Experimente schlagen fehl und alle Frauen sterben bei einer Operation. Nach einer OP kommt Ben zu ihr und sie bittet ihn zurück nach Hause zu fahren, da ihre Schwester bald das Baby erwarte. Ben verneint dies und holt medizinische Unterlagen hervor, die belegen dass Rachel wieder an Krebs erkrankt ist. Wenn Juliet die Insel verlasse würde sie nur noch wenige Tage mit ihr genießen können, wenn sie jedoch weiter auf der Insel bleiben würde verspricht Ben ihr, dass Rachel vom Krebs geheilt wird. Er könne ihn heilen, weil auf dieser Insel niemand an ihm erleiden kann. Daraufhin willigt Juliet ein. }} Später backt Juliet gerade Muffins für ihren Buch-Club, die ihr dann jedoch verbrennnen. Juliet ist unglücklich und hat offenbar Heimweh. Sie hört sich das Lied Downtown an, welches sie zuletzt mit ihrer Schwester gehört hat (Es scheint entweder deren Lieblingslied zu sein oder aber sie aufgrund der Abschiedsszene an sie zu erinnern.), und sie muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Später hält sie ein Buchclub-Treffen ab, wobei sie über das von ihr ausgesuchte Buch, Stephen Kings Carrie, diskutieren. Während dieser Diskussion nennt Adam sie Julie. Juliet macht ironische Witze über den Mangel an Willensfreiheit auf der Insel als plötzlich alles anfängt zu wackeln (vermutlich durch den Systemfehler in der Schwan-Station). Sie verlassen daraufhin Juliets Haus und werden zu Augenzeugen des Absturzes des Fluges 815. Dort trifft Juliet auch Ben, der den Absturz wie sie beobachtet hat. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ist seit dem Streit am Vortag eiskalt und Ben gibt einen ironischen Kommentar darüber ab, dass er wohl nicht mehr Mitglied des Buch-Clubs sei. Als sie zurückgehen will ruft Ben ihr nach und bittet sie, unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen zu können. Er nähert sich mit ihr zusammen der Flammen-Station, während er gleichzeitig Mikhail zuruft, er solle nicht schießen, sie seien es nur. Im Inneren zeigt eine Anzahl Monitore wie Flug 815 in Sydney abhebt und vermutlich Meldungen darüber, dass das Flugzeug vermisst wird. Ben weist auffällig auf das Datum einer Tageszeitung hin, die in eine der Kameras gehalten wird, aber Juliet scheint unbeeindruckt. Mikhail verbindet Ben mit Richard Alpert und daraufhin sieht man auf dem Monitor eine Videoübertragung, die eine offesichtlich gesunde Rachel mit langen Haaren zeigt, wie sie mit einem etwa dreijährigen Kind (laut Ben Rachels nach Juliet benannter Sohn Julian) spielt. mit Kind]] Juliet ist überglücklich und berührt weinend den Bildschirm. Ben erklärt, dass er keineswegs gelogen habe (Er erwähnt es öfter in dieser Folge, es scheint ihm wichtig zu sein, dass sie ihm glaubt.). Er beendet kalt die Verbindung zu Richard und Mikhail beendet die Videoübertragung. Juliet bettelt verzweifelt um ein paar Sekunden mehr und bittet dann wiederum, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Ben erwidert, er könne sie nicht gehen lassen, ehe sie nicht ihre Forschungsarbeit beendet habe und bemerkt, dass unter den Überleben des Absturzes möglicherweise eine schwangere Frau sein könnte. Im Oktober begleitet sie Ben zur Perlen-Station, wo sie darüber sprechen, wie sie Jack dazu bekommen können, Ben zu operieren während sie die Überlebenden auf einem Monitor beobachten. Juliet erklärt Ben, dass sie die Station unheimlich findet und sie verlassen sie daraufhin wieder. Sie lassen ein Walkie Talkie zurück, welches Paulo, der sie von der Toilette aus beobachtet hat, an sich nimmt. Staffel 3 Es ist unklar, was Juliet zwischen obigen Ereignissen und ihrem ersten Treffen mit Jack getan hat. Es ist auch nicht bekannt, wie sie auf den Tod ihres Geliebten Goodwin reagiert hat. Sie behauptet, bei Claires Behandlung mitgewirkt zu haben, was auf ihre Rolle auf der Insel passen könnte, allerdings sieht man sie niemals wirklich dabei. 69 Tage nach dem Crash stellt sie sich Jack vor, der in der Hydra-Station gefangen gehalten wird. Sie stellt Jack Fragen und bietet ihm Essen an. Als sie seine Zelle betritt attackiert er sie und nimmt sie als Geisel. Ben erscheint, aber Juliets Dilemma scheint ihm völlig gleichgültig zu sein, denn er sperrt sie aus als Jack eine Luke öffnet und den Raum damit flutet. Nachdem sie die Situation gemeinsam unter Kontrolle bekommen haben, schlägt Juliet Jack K.O.. Juliet zeigt Jack, dass sie viel über ihn weiß, indem sie ihm einen Ordner zeigt, der "sein Leben" beinhaltet. Nachdem es Juliet gelungen ist, Jacks Vertrauen zu gewinnen, gratuliert ihr Ben unter vier Augen und es wird deutlich, dass zwischen den Beiden noch immer eine Form von Anspannung existiert. Juliet fängt Sawyer während dessen Flucht wieder ein indem sie ihn schockt. Später sieht man, wie Juliet Kate eine Waffe an den Kopf hält um Sawyers Revolte niederzuschlagen. Sawyer erwähnt Juliets Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Kate. Juliet und Jack haben weiterhin Kontakt, während er in der Hydra-Station gefangen gehalten wird und es entwickelt sich langsam eine Art Beziehung. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Ben und sie die Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen. Möglicherweise von Jacks Worten beeinflusst lehnt sich Juliet gegen Ben auf und holt Jack zur Hilfe, als es darum geht Colleens Leben zu retten, die von Sun in den Bauch geschossen wurde. Juliet reagiert panisch, weil sie keine Chirurgin ist. Später gesteht sie Jack, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Forscherin auf dem Sektor der Fruchtbarkeitsmedizin ist und es nicht gewohnt ist, den Tod zu erleben. Während des Gespräches konfrontiert Jack sie geradezu mit den Röntgenaufnahmen, die er gesehen hat und die einen Mann in den Vierzigern zeigen, der eine Wirbelsäulenoperation benötigt. Jack schlussfolgert, dass dies der Grund ist, aus dem ihn die Anderen gefangen haben, während Juliet ihn nur schweigend ansieht. Auf Colleens Beerdigung konfrontiert Ben Juliet damit, dass sie Jack seine Röntenaufnahmen hat sehen lassen. Juliet erwiedert, dass nicht sie es war, die Jack gesagt hat, dass es Bens sind, sondern dass Ben es selbst war (Jack hat Ben dabei quasi ausgespielt und aufgrund der wenigen Informationen die er hatte eine Vermutung aufgestellt, die ihm Ben bestätigt hat). ]] Juliet erstellt ein Videoband das Jack im Verborgenen dazu auffordert, Ben "versehentlich" während der Operation umzubringen. Sie impliziert, dass er gefährlich ist und einige der Anderen in ebenfalls tot sehen wollen. Ben zufolge sieht Juliet Jacks Exfrau Sarah Shephard täuschend ähnlich. Möglicherweise will er damit zeigen, dass er Juliet wegen eben dieser Ähnlichkeit eingesetzt hat. Ihr würde Jack vertrauen - oder aber er will Jack manipulieren. Am nächsten Tag bringt Juliet Kate zu Jack in die Station. Sie soll Jack überzeugen, dass er Bens Tumor operieren muss, ansonsten würde Danny Sawyer töten. Kate hat keinen Erfolg, aber einige Zeit später sieht Jack auf den Überwachungsmonitoren wie sie und Sawyer im Bärenkäfig miteinander schlafen und er lässt sich auf den Handel mit Ben ein, der ihm den Ausweg von der Insel zu bieten scheint, sobald er die Operation durchgeführt hat. In dieser Nacht, während der Operation, fügt Jack Bens Nierenblase einen Schnitt zu und stellt Juliet und den Anderen Forderungen. Er nimmt Kontakt zu Kate auf und sagt ihr, sie solle mit Sawyer flüchten. Juliet beobachtet diese Szene und es ist nicht klar, ob sie erfreut oder ängstlich ist. Juliet entscheidet sich, es drauf ankommen zu lassen und weist die Anderen an, Kate und Sawyer wieder einzufangen. Nach einem privaten Gespräch mit Ben ändert sie ihre Haltung und weist die Anderen an, Kate und Sawyer gehen zu lassen. Sie kontrolliert das Überwachungssystem und sieht, dass Alex den Beiden hilft. Sie folgt dem Trio und versucht die Anderen zurückzurufen. Pickett ist jedoch anderer Meinung. Er glaubt Ben würde sie eher sterben lassen. Juliet beendet diese Diskussion, indem sie Danny erschießt ehe er Sawyer und Kate töten kann. Juliet erlaubt Kate, Sawyer und Karl zu flüchten, sie zwingt jedoch Alex zurückzubleiben. Juliet gesteht Jack später, dass Ben ihr versprochen hat sie gehen zu lassen wenn sie sein Leben rettet und Jacks Freunden bei der Flucht hilft. Sie sagt ihm ausserdem, dass sie seit 3 Jahren, 2 Monaten und 28 Tagen auf der Insel ist. Juliet wird von den Anderen eingesperrt, sieht Jack aber noch einmal auf dem Flur, als er die Hydra verlässt. Juliet wird in der Hydra-Station untergebracht und Jack in Sawyers Käfig. Später besucht sie ihn und bittet ihn, Ben zu helfen, dessen Naht sich entzündet hat. Jack weigert sich. Später werden Jack und Tom in Isabels Büro zum Verhör gebracht. Jack erklärt, er habe gelogen als er sagte, dass Juliet ihn aufgefordert hat Ben zu töten. Isabel durchschaut die Lüge jedoch und verurteilt Juliet zum Tod. Jack rettet schließlich doch Bens Leben, im Austausch gegen Juliets. Am Ende wird sie lediglich gebrandmarkt. Jack behandelt ihre Wunde und beide kehren mit den Anderen zurück in deren Siedlung. Zurück in Otherville bereiten sie sich darauf vor, die Insel mit dem U-Boot zu verlassen, wenige Stunden vor ihrer Abreise tauchen jedoch Locke, Sayid und Kate auf und Locke zerstört das U-Boot mit dem C-4 und verhindert somit Jacks und Juliets Flucht. Nach der Explosion des U-Bootes wird Juliet von Ben beauftragt, die Überlebenden am Strand zu infiltrieren. Sie täuscht vor bei den Anderen in Ungnade gefallen und zusammen mit Kate, Jack und Sayid zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Juliet kettet sich im Dschungel mit Handschellen an die bewusstlose Kate und spielt ihr vor, ebenfalls zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Die beiden Frauen kehren zur Siedlung zurück, während Juliet sich darüber auslässt, warum ihre Leute, zu denen sie 3 Jahre lang gehört hat, sie einfach zurückgelassen haben. Sie streitet sich mit Kate über Jack und behauptet, es habe ihm das Herz gebrochen, sie mit Sawyer zu sehen. Sie prügeln sich, wobei Kate Juliets Schulter auskugelt. In dieser Nacht treffen sie auf das Monster. Juliet behauptet, sie wisse nicht, was das Monster sei. wir vom Sicherungssystem zurückgehalten]]Am nächsten Tag gehen sie weiter und treffen wieder auf das Monster, dem sie nur entkommen können, indem Juliet ihre Deckung aufgibt und Kate und sich rettet indem sie den Zaun aktiviert, der das Monster abhält. Sie behauptet lediglich, dass das Monster ihren Zaun nicht mag. Endlich zurück in der Siedlung informiert Jack Kate und Sayid, dass Juliet wie sie zurückgelassen wurde und mit ihnen zum Strand zurückkehren wird. ]] Als sie den Strand erreichen wird Juliet vom Großteil der Überlebenden mit Argwohn konfrontiert, vor allem Sawyer and Sayid. Sie fühlt sich ausgeschlossen und sitzt zunächst abseits allein am Strand und redet nicht wirklich mit jemandem außer Hurley, der abgeordert wurde, sie im Auge zu behalten. An ihrem ersten Tag im Camp wird Claire plötzlich sehr krank und Juliet behauptet, die Symptome zu kennen und schiebt sie auf die Tatsache, dass ihre Medikamente, die sie selbst entwickelt habe im Versuch das Schwangerschaftsproblem der Anderen zu lösen, abgesetzt wurden. Sie erklärt Jack, dass Ethan seine medizinischen Vorräte nicht weit von den Höhlen gelagert hätte und dass Claire bald sterben würde, wenn sie sie nicht richtig behandelt. Claires Krankheit wurde jedoch erst von einem Implantat hervorgerufen, das ihr vermutlich eingesetzt wurde während sie in Ethans Gewalt war. Ben hat das Implantat zeitlich so aktiviert, dass Juliet bei ihrer Ankunft am Strand eine hübsche Krise zu lösen hätte und damit schnell das Vertrauen der Überlebenden gewinnen würde. Juliet macht sich daraufhin auf, Ethans vermeintlichen Medizinvorrat zu finden (der in Wirklichkeit von Ryan Pryce dort deponiert worden ist). Bevor sie jeoch zu Claire zurückkehren kann, stellen Sayid und Sawyer sie. Sie wollen die Antworten auf ihre Fragen, wer sie wirklich ist und was die Anderen auf der Insel machen. Juliet benutzt ihr Hintergrundwissen über die beiden und erklärt ihnen, dass sie nicht in der Position seien, die Moralapostel zu spielen, wenn man ihre eigene Vergangenheit betrachte, die selbst nicht ganz blütenrein sei. s Koffer]] Sie fragt sie, wie lange es nach dem Absturz gedauert habe, bis sie den anderen erzählt hätten, dass Sayid ein Folterknecht und Sawyer ein Mörder sei. Sie erklärt ihnen weiterhin, dass sie Claires Blut zusätzlich an ihren Händen haben würden, wenn sie sie jetzt nicht zum Camp zurückkehren lassen. Dann nimmt sie den Koffer mit der Medizin und kehrt zum Strand zurück, wo sie Claire erfolgreich kuriert. Später gibt Jack Juliet eine Plane und einige Flugzeugdecken und Kissen, zum Einstand und damit sie sich ein eigenes Lager einrichten kann. Er sagt ihr, dass viele Leute im Camp bereit seien ihr "in dubio pro reo" eine Chance zu geben. Niemand hat ihre Täuschung durchschaut. Juliet scheint sich im Camp gut einzuleben und verbringt offenbar einiges an Zeit mit Jack, der sie mit verliebtem Blick umsorgt, was Kates Eifersucht erweckt, die daraufhin mit Sawyer schläft. Sun erfährt durch Kate von Juliets Forschungen an Schwangeren. Sun konfrontiert sie, da sie selber schwanger ist, und fordert Antworten und Juliet erklärt ihr, dass schwangere Frauen auf der Insel sterben. Juliet bringt Sun in der darauffolgenden Nacht heimlich in die Stab-Station und führt in einem versteckten Untersuchungsraum eine Ultraschalluntersuchung durch, um u.a. zu bestimmen wann der Empfängniszeitpunkt gewesen ist. Wäre sie schwanger geworden bevor sie auf die Insel kam, wäre sie auf der sicheren Seite, informiert Juliet sie. behandelt Sun am Ultraschall]]Sun und Juliet Sun erzählt Juliet von Jae Lee und ihrer Unsicherheit, wer der Vater des Kindes ist. Die Untersuchung ergibt, dass das Kind auf der Insel empfangen wurde. Sun weint vor Freude darüber, dass Jin der Vater ist, obwohl Juliet sozusagen ihr Todesurteil ausgesprochen hat. Juliet erklärt Sun außerdem, dass die Spermiendichte bei Männern auf der Insel fünffach so hoch wie sonst ist. Nachdem sie die Station verlassen haben, geht Juliet unter dem Vorwand ihre Spuren beseitigen zu wollen noch einmal zurück und spricht die Untersuchungsergebnisse für Ben auf ein Tonband. Sie erklärt, dass sie die anderen Proben, auch Miss Austins, bald haben wird. Dann schaltet sie das Tonband aus und sagt "Ich hasse dich." Locke gibt Sawyer Ben's Diktiergerät, welches beweisen soll, dass Juliet eine Spionin ist und macht sich mit der Leiche seines Vaters zurück auf den Weg zu den Anderen. Währenddessen am Camp erfahren die Losties mehr über Naomi und das Misstrauen gegenüber Jack und Juliet wird immer deutlicher. Als Sawyer noch das Diktiergerät mit Juliets Nachricht an Ben zeigt, sind sich alle sicher, dass Juliet ein falsches Spiel spielt. } Am Strandcamp der Losties erklären derzeit Juliet und Jack den wahren Hintergrund ihres Verhaltens. Juliet gibt nur vor weiter für Ben zu arbeiten, plant jedoch eigentlich zusammen mit Jack einen Gegenschlag für die bald folgende Nacht, in der die Anderen das Strandcamp überfallen wollen, um die schwangeren Frauen zu kidnappen. Um die Blockierung aufzuheben muss jemand in die Unterwasserstation schwimmen. Juliet erwähnt, dass sie niemals dort unten war und keine genaueren Informationen über die Station hat. Danielle, Jack und Juliet verkabeln das Dynamit in den Zelten, als plötzlich Karl am Strand ankommt und auf die Campbewohner zurennt. Den Überlebenden wird klar, dass sie wesentlich weniger Zeit haben als erwartet. Sawyer möchte plötzlich zurück zum Strand, um nach den drei Dynamitschützen zu sehen. Jack lässt ihn mit Juliet gehen. Sie wollte überraschend mit Sawyer mitkommen und sagte sie wüsste auch wo noch ein paar Waffen versteckt wären, damit Sawyer nicht komplett unbewaffnet gehen muss. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Strand wird klar, dass Juliet mit den Waffen gelogen hatte, jedoch hätte sie Jack aus einem anderen Grund nicht gehen lassen. Am Strand angekommen überlegen sich Sawyer und Juliet, wie sie die bewaffneten Anderen überlisten, als plötzlich Hurley mit seinem Dharma Bus aus dem Dschungel geschossen kommt und in einer lebensmutigen Aktion den bewaffneten Ryan Pryce überfährt. Staffel 4 Juliet erkundigt sich bei Jack, ob er schon versucht hat, eine andere Nummer auf dem Satellitentelefon zu wählen, wie z.B. eine Notrufnummer. Juliet macht Charlotte klar, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelt. Charlotte kann nichts einwenden und wählt die geforderte Nummer. Zurück am Strand sind Juliet und Jack über die Tatsache, seit einem Tag noch nichts von dem Hubschrauber gehört zu haben, sehr besorgt. Juliet erkennt, dass Charlotte dies nicht kümmert. thumb|left|250px|Juliet und [[Jack küssen sich. ]] Juliet wandert durch den Dschungel als sie plötzlich Harper findet, die sie informiert, dass sie eine Nachricht von Ben hat: Daniel und Charlotte sind auf dem weg zu "Der Sturm" und Juliet soll sie davon abhalten. Wenn sie herausfinden wie sie das Gas "anwenden" können, wird jeder auf der Insel sterben! Ben möchte, dass Juliet dies tut. Das Gespräch wird von Jack unterbrochen, der seine Waffe auf Harper richtet. Später erzählt Juliet Jack was ihr aufgetragen wurde. Jack will wissen, was die "Tempest" Station ist. Juliet sagt, es sei eine Station, die die Insel mit Elektrizität versorgt. Juliet kämpft mir den Tränen und sagt: "Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Die beiden gehen los. Juliet erzählt Jack, dass Harper ihre Therapeutin war, als sie noch bei den Anderen gelebt hat. Jack will wissen, wofür sie denn eine Therapeutin bräuchte und Juliet antwortet: "Es ist nicht leicht eine von den Anderen zu sein. Jack meint vorwurfsvoll, dass Juliet alles über ihn wüsste, weil sie ja seine Akte gesehen hätte. Sie antwortet: "Glaub mir, Jack, meine Akte möchtest du nicht sehen." Juliet und Jack stolpern im Dschungel über die bewusstlose Kate. Jack hilft ihr sofort. Juliet schaut etwas beleidigt, behauptet Wasser zu holen und verschwindet in Richtung "Tempest". Jack ruft nach Juliet, nachdem er Kate erzählt hat, was er von dieser erfahren hat. Juliet ist aber schon weg. Juliet erreicht den "Tempest". Juliet reißt Dan die Gasmaske runter und sagt, dass er mit den anderen sterben wird, wenn er das Gas freisetzte. Dan will weiter arbeiten, auch auf die Gefahr hin, von Juliet verletzt zu werden. Nach einem Kampf mit Charlotte Juliet lässt sie Dan weitermachen, der es zwei Sekunden vor Freisetzung des Gases schafft den Alarm auszuschalten. thumb|right|250px|Juliet ist gezwungen [[Suns Geheimnis zu verraten um sie am Gehen zu hindern. ]] Als Juliet und Charlotte den Sturm verlassen, stoßen sie auf Jack und Kate. Juliet sagt zu Jack: "Diese Leute wollen einen Krieg gegen Ben führen und Ben wird gewinnen. Du solltest dann nicht in meiner Nähe sein." Jack ist verwirrt und will wissen wieso. Juliet schluchzt: "Weil er denkt, dass ich ihm gehöre. Und weil er weiß, was ich für dich fühle." Die beiden küssen sich. Sun durchsucht Juliets Sanitätsartikel nach ihren vorgeburtlichen Pillen als Juliet plötzlich neben ihr steht. Diese will von Sun wissen warum sie denn eine neue Packung brauche und ob sie etwa einen Ausflug plane. Schließlich erklärt sie Sun, dass schwangere Frauen auf dieser Insel sterben. Da Sun Juliet nicht vertraut nimmt sie die Pillen an sich, fest entschlossen sich Lockes Gruppe anzuschließen. Juliet warnt deshalb Jin, dass Sun sehr krank ist und innerhalb der nächsten drei Wochen sterben wird, falls sie die Insel nicht verlässt. Juliet erzählt Jin, dass Sun eine Affäre hatte, woraufhin Sun Juliet eine Ohrfeige gibt. Einen Tag darauf reagiert Juliet auf Bernards Rufe als eine Leiche angespühlt wird. Nachdem die Leiche als Arzt des Frachters, Ray, identifiziert ist, besteht Juliet darauf, dass Daniel das Satellitentelefon repariert. Als sie erfährt, dass Rettung nie Teil ihrer Mission war ist Juliet sichtbar erschüttert. }} Am nächsten Tag bricht Jack mit starken Magenschmerzen zusammen. Juliet erkennt, dass es sich dabei um einen Blindentzündung handelt. Da auch Jack auf eine sofortige medizinische Entfernung besteht, stellt Juliet eine Liste mit notwendigen medizinischen Dingen zusammen, die für eine solche Operation notwendig sind. Sie schickt Sun zum Stab um diese Dinge zu holen, da nur sie weiß wo die Station ist und welche Gegenstände gemeint sind. Auch Jin, Charlotte und Daniel gehen mit. Juliet rasiert später Jacks Bauch für die Operation und sagt, dass sie sich mit Operationen auskenne. Jack jedoch besteht darauf während der Operation wach zu sein und dass Kate debei einen Spiegel hält, damit er alles genau überwachen kann. Juliet gefällt diese Idee nicht, aber sie aktzeptiert sie ohne Widerworte. Als Sun und ihre Gruppe vom Stab zurückkehren beginnst Juliet sofort mit der Operation, bei der Bernard ihr assistiert. Kate hält währendessen den Spiegel so wie Jack es möchte. Als Jacks Schmerzen stärker werden wiird Kate hysterisch, woraufhin Juliet sie aus dem Zelt schickt. Nach der Operation darf Kate das Zelt wieder betreten. Nachdem Juliet Kate versichert, dass es ihm gut gehe, erzählt sie von ihrem Kuss mit ihm. Sie sagt auch, dass er es nur getan habe um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er niemanden anderen liebe (z.B. Kate). Kate nimmt das hin und dankt ihr, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hat. Nachdem Kate gegangen ist sagt sie zu Jack, dass sie wisse dass er wach ist und er seine Augen während des Gesprächs offen hatte. In der Nacht streitet sie sich mit Jack, dass er so kurz nach seiner OP schon wieder herumläuft. Pötzlich hören sie einen Hubschrauber. Juliet und der Rest der Anwesenden sind sehr erfreut, da sie denken es sei ihre Rettung. Jedoch fliegt der Hubschrauber über das Lager hinweg und wirft jediglich ein Satellitentelefon ab. Jack nimmt das Telefon und sagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich wollen, dass man ihnen folgt. thumb|left|250px|Juliet schaut hoffnungsvoll als [[Daniel Leute zum Frachter fährt. ]] Juliet bittet Jack darum dem Hubschrauber nicht zu folgen, da er nach seiner Operation Ruhe brauche. Jack antwortet, dass er gehen muss und dass er alle retten werde. Später ist Juliet am Strand als Sayid mit dem Motorboot ankommt und sie vor den Leuten im Hubschrauber warnt. Als Daniel beginnt Personen zum Frachter zu fahren, besteht Juliet darauf, dass Sun aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft eine der ersten ist. Als das Boot ablegt schaut sie hoffnungsvoll hinterher. von der Explosion. ]] Nach einer Weile kehrt Daniel zurück und Juliet hilft anderen Überlenbenden ins Boot. Sie sagt, dass sie erst gehe wenn alle anderen es von der Insel geschafft haben. Als Sawyer nach seinem Sprung aus dem Hubschrauber am Strand ankommt sitzt Juliet am Strand und trinkt DHARMA-Rum. Sawyer fragt sie was sie feiert und Juliet antwortet, dass sie nichts feiere und zeigt Richtung Frachter, von dem nur noch eine Rauchsäule zu sehen ist. Juliet und Sawyer sind beide noch am Strand als Ben die Insel bewegt. }} Offene Fragen # Auf welcher Seite steht sie wirklich? # Woran ist ihre Ehe mit Edmund Burke gescheitert? # Was bedeutet Juliets Zeichnung? # Was empfindet sie wirklich für Jack? # Weiß sie doch mehr über das Monster als sie zugeben will? # Inwieweit hat sie Jack belogen/ belügt sie ihn? (Hatte sie jemals die Abmachung mit Ben, dass sie die Insel mit ihm verlassen kann?) # Wo hat sie so zu kämpfen gelernt (als Wissenschaftlerin, die sonst einen eher sanften Eindruck macht)? Theorien * Sie ist Jacks potenzielle Liebhaberin, deren Vorkommen in der 3. Staffel vermutet wird. * Sie hat möglicherweise in der "Stab"-Station gearbeitet. * Da es in ihrem Lieblingsbuch, Carrie, um ein Mädchen geht, das telekinetische Kräfte beziehungsweise extrem ausgeprägte Sinne besitzt, war sie vielleicht an der Forschung und den Tests an Walt beteiligt und besitzt vielleicht auch selbst solche besonderen Kräfte. ** Falls das stimmt, hat sie vielleicht diese Kräfte benutzt um eine Verbindung mit Jack herzustellen * Sie ist Amelias Tochter. * Juliet könnte farbenblind sein; sie bezieht sich auf eine rote Taste in der "Hydra"-Station, die aber gelb ist. ** Ist es möglich, das sie sich auf das gelbe Gehäuse bezieht, welches die Taste umgibt? ** Es ist ebenso möglich das die Taste gelb ist, allerdings mit einem roten Symbol darauf. * Könnte ein Stadtleben gehabt haben, in dem sie viel Spaß hatte. Darauf wird angespielt, wenn ihre Stimmung sich währen des Lieds "Downtown" hebt. ** Der Song ist eine Referenz zu ihrer Schwester, mit der sie ihn zuletzt vor ihrer Abreise gehört hat, möglicherweise Rachels Lieblingslied. * Claire sagte zu Rousseau, dass Alex "nicht wie die anderen war; sie war gut". Es ist möglich, dass Juliet auch "nicht wie die anderen" ist. * Könnte mit Penelope verwandt sein, vielleicht ist sie ihre Schwester? Während die meisten Frauen vom Erscheinungsbild her eher originär sind, haben Juliet und Penny ähnliche Eigenschaften, Haarfarben und Frisuren. * Sie spielt in dem Film "Frequency" Julia Sullivan und wird "Jules" gerufen, wie auch in Lost von Ihrem Ex-Mann. Der Serienkiller in "Frequency" heißt zufällig auch noch "Jack Shepard" (ca. 77 Minute). Ben und Juliet * War in einer festen Beziehung (vielleicht Ehe) zu Ben, aber die Beziehung zerbrach. Sie scheinen eine gemeinsame Geschichte und offensichtlich einige Probleme zu haben. ** Dies ist eine sehr wahrscheinliche Theorie wegen einer neuen Ausgabe des "TV Guide", in der Michael Emerson angibt, dass seine Frau früh in der Staffel eingeführt würde. ** Ben wird während der Buchclubszene als Gastgeber für den Buch-Club bezeichnet; Juliet behauptet auch ein Gastgeber zu sein, was zu dem Verdacht führt, dass Ben entweder dort wohnt oder dort mit Juliet zusammen lebt. ** Ben stellt in fest, dass Juliet "nie Suppe für ihn gemacht" hat. ** Während Ben und Juliet ausserhalb des Überwachungsraums der "Hydra"-Station über die Suppe sprechen, klettert Colleen eine Strickleiter herunter und fragt "störe ich bei etwas". ** Juliet hatte eine Affäre mit Goodwin. * Adams Kritik, dass Ben Juliets Auswahl missbilligen würde, deutet an, dass Ben der regelmäßige Gastgeber des Buch-Clubs ist oder dass er eine persönliche Beziehung zu Juliet hat, etwa Mitbewohner, Freund, Ehemann oder Bruder. ** Vielleicht deutet dies, zusätzlich zu einer Beziehung zwischen Juliet und Ben, auf die Ehrfurcht von Adam und dem Rest der Anderen gegenüber Ben und den Missmut von Juliet über die Art, wie Ben die Sachen laufen lässt (auch offensichtlich zwischen den Zeilen lesbar während des letzten Gesprächs zwischen den beiden als Juliet den Überwachungsraums verlässt und zu Jacks Zelle geht). *** Es kann auch bedeuten, dass sie die Führer von zwei unterschiedlichen Fraktionen innerhalb der Anderen sind. **** Wenn die Anderen noch regelmäßig Nahrung und Medizin empfangen und eine moderne Stadt haben, sind sie möglicherweise noch in Kontakt zur Hanso Foundation. In diesem Fall macht die Fraktionstheorie Sinn; Juliet als Anführerin der "Hanso-Loyalen" Anderen und Ben als Anführer der "Mittlewerk-Loyalen" - Juliet wurde durch Mittelwerk Bioscience auf die Insel gebracht. * Könnte etwas mit der Ankunft des echten Henry Gale zu tun haben, hat eventuell Ben zu einem Hinterhalt/Mord aufgefordert. Kulturelle Verweise * Juliet's Name könnte eine Anspielung auf Romeo and Juliet (ein Schauspiel von William Shakespeare) sein. ** In diesem Schauspiel ist Juliet (im Deutschen: Julia) ein Mädchen, das sich in einen Mann verliebt, der einer verfeindeten Familie entstammt. In Berufung auf Gerüchte, sie spiele in Staffel 3 die Rolle eines beziehungstechnischen Gegenstücks für jemanden, könnte das ein Bezug zu Jack sein. ** Betrachtet man nur die Namen, könnte ein Konflikt zwischen Juliet und Rose im späteren Handlungsverlauf eine wichtige Rolle spielen. (Bei Shakespeare ist Rosaline Julias Rivalin.) ** Möglicherweise geht Bens Name auf Benvolio zurück. ** Der Verweis zu Shakespeare könnte außerdem ein Hinweis der Autoren auf Harold Perrineaus Rolle als Mercutio in Baz Luhrmanns Adaptation des Stückes für's Fernsehen sein. Wissenswertes * Das Lied, das sich Juliet anhört, während sie sich für ihren Buch-Club vorbereitet, ist Downtown von Petula Clark. *Carlton Cuse sagt über Juliet: "Was ist ihr Motiv? Ich meine, ganz offensichtlich ist sie nicht zwangsläufig eine vollkommen eingeweihte 'Andere', oder?" Official 'Lost' Podcast/06. November 2006 *''Juliet'' ist französischen Ursprungs und bedeutet soviel wie "mit weichem Haar, jugendlich". *Es wird oft gezeigt, wie sie den Gefangenen Mahlzeiten bringt. Anscheinend gibt sie sich Mühe, es ihnen 'angenehm' zu machen. *Beide Juliet-zentrischen Folgen kommen direkt nach Kate-zentrischen Folgen und vor Desmond-zentrischen Folgen. B B B